


keep the time

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Consensual Somnophilia, Cumdumpster Zuko, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: “I want to wake up every morning, like that,” Zuko rushes the words out, instinctively recoiling once he’s said it. “It’s not an assumption I,” Zuko takes a deep breath, centering himself before making eye contact with his lover, “I want it.”After holding their eye contact, Sokka reaches for his food, eating, and thinking for a moment. “So, do you want me to tell you ahead of time when I’ll be waking you up so it isn’t disorienting, or do you want it to be a surprise?”A lick of heat grows in Zuko’s belly. “I want it to be a surprise, please.”Sokka lets a feral grin spread across his face at that. “Cool.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 8
Kudos: 474





	keep the time

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 prompt: somnophilia
> 
> me: i dont need to write the kink negotiation its fanfic  
> me, writes 400 words of it anyways: well ok

The first time Zuko mentions it, he’s cockdrunk post-orgasm, Sokka’s cock comfortably warm in the tight heat of his lover, keeping his cum inside the Firelord. The younger man is running fingers through Zuko’s long hair, and the man gently breathes out, “I wish I could wake up like this, full of you.” The sound is barely loud enough for Sokka to hear it, but his heart blooms. He knows how difficult it can be for Zuko to admit to himself what he wants, let alone open up to Sokka.

Nuzzling into a pale neck littered with his markings, Sokka mutters back, “That sounds nice, baby. That sounds so nice.” His hands gently skim over his lover’s body, full of pride at the gentle shivers that rack through the man in front of him, even with them both spent. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, but Sokka is sure to remember to bring it up.

-

When Sokka brings it up over his and Zuko’s private dinner a week later, the Firelord’s cheeks flare bright pink, nearly choking on his sip of wine. Undeterred by Zuko’s usual prissy barrier, Sokka moves forward in the conversation.

“I want to make you feel good,” Sokka begins carefully, “but I am worried that you can’t give me consent in your sleep, Zuko.” 

“Do you want me to give you explicit pre-consent every night I want it?” Zuko looks confused by the concept.

“Well, that would be a start,” Sokka says, “I don’t want to assume-”

“I want to wake up every morning, like that,” Zuko rushes the words out, instinctively recoiling once he’s said it. “It’s not an assumption I,” Zuko takes a deep breath, centering himself before making eye contact with his lover, “I want it.”

After holding their eye contact, Sokka reaches for his food, eating, and thinking for a moment. “So, do you want me to tell you ahead of time when I’ll be waking you up so it isn’t disorienting, or do you want it to be a surprise?”

A lick of heat grows in Zuko’s belly. “I want it to be a surprise, please.”

Sokka lets a feral grin spread across his face at that. “Cool.”

-

Sokka holds onto the thought of it for a while, decides to wait until he really thinks Zuko deserves a treat. Weeks later, Zuko is overworking himself silly, joining Sokka in bed, and immediately falling fast asleep. The third consecutive night this happens, Sokka holds his love as he falls asleep, gently skimming his fingers all along the older man. When Sokka blinks open, the Firelord is still sound asleep on the bed next to him.

A part of him wants to rush, but he loves to see Zuko like this, so open and vulnerable, so Sokka just stares at him for a while. He gently teases himself, slowly pulling the sheet up to reveal his Zuko’s lithe body, his cock half-hard between his legs. Next time, he’ll wake up Zuko with his mouth, but today isn’t about that.

Having prepared, Sokka easily grabs the oil off his nightstand, slicking up his fingers and warming the oil with practiced ease. He gently shifts Zuko onto his side, sliding up behind him to tease at his hole with slick fingers. Still asleep, Zuko shifts his top leg forward, giving Sokka easier access to his pretty pink rim. It astounds him that even in his sleep, Zuko is as perfectly slutty as he is while awake.

Sokka keeps the prep gentle, avoiding Zuko’s prostate for fear of waking him just yet. When Sokka slides in a third finger, the Firelord lets out a pitiful whimper, still asleep. Looking over Zuko’s shoulder, Sokka can just see the head of his cock, hard and dripping onto the bedspread. Knowing his boy’s limits, Sokka pulls out his fingers, using the excess oil to slick up his cock, rubbing it gently between Zuko’s cheeks before pressing into him, one hand holding the base of his cock, the other holding Zuko’s hip.

The heat around his cock is suffocating as he slides home, needing to bite his lip to stay quiet. He wants Zuko to wake up whenever he likes, and until then, Sokka is happy to warm his cock and gently thrust in and out of his gorgeous partner. With gentle touches, Sokka moves Zuko’s top leg to hook it over his hip, opening him up and making Sokka throw his head back, his hips bucking up instinctively.

The pillowcase rustles, “A- _ahh_ Sokka,” Zuko wakes up moaning his name, and every morning he seems to fall more in love with this man. “Th-mmm,” Zuko’s hips buck back against the cock inside him, “thank you,” he breathes out, sounding absolutely content.

“Of course, baby,” Sokka kisses the shell of Zuko’s ear, “you looked so beautiful, couldn’t help myself,” he harshly thrusts forward, making Zuko cry out. “You’re always so open for me, Zuko, this little hole begging to be fucked every morning, so perfect.”

With a quiet sob, Zuko shakes in Sokka’s arms as his cock helplessly twitches as he cums untouched, still pushing back against Sokka’s cock. “Sokka,” his breath is shaky as he leans against the younger man.

Knowing what his lover needs, Sokka shoves Zuko onto his stomach, caging him in with his body. The shakes going through Zuko’s body slowly dissipate at the constant pressure of Sokka around him and inside him, comforting him so deeply he starts tearing up again.

“Oh baby, so perfect for me, that was so sexy, cumming untouched for me like that Zuko.” The younger man feels his cock throb but knows he can wait. “How you feeling?”

“S’good,” Zuko mumbles against the pillow, gently rutting his ass back against the hard cock inside him. The man presses his cheek to the pillow, looking back over his shoulder at Sokka. “Feel like I could cum again,” he says, biting his lip in an attempt to look coy.

Sokka takes the bait every single time, and this is no exception. He yanks Zuko’s hips up, shoving a pillow under his hips. “There, something for your dirty little cock to rub against,” he mutters, sitting up on his knees as he starts to fuck Zuko into the mattress. The man under him cries out weakly, still trying to push back against Sokka. His hands find their way to Zuko’s lower back, massaging his ass and spreading his cheeks to watch himself disappear into Zuko’s ass. “Wish you could see this baby, your hole is just sucking me back in every time I pull out, it’s like it always wants me in here.” Leaning Down, Sokka bites hard into Zuko’s shoulder, angling his thrusts to hit his lover's prostate.

“I-It _does_ , fuck, Sokka, need your cock all the time,” he whimpers, looking over his shoulder at Sokka again. “Fuck, Sokka, I’m so close.”

The younger man moves faster at the words, propping his hands on the bed so he can fuck Zuko harder. “Cum for me Zuko, make the pillow all dirty because you’re such a little slut for my cock.” Zuko squeals like a pig as a second orgasm is fucked out of him, and his hole flutters wildly around Sokka’s cock. Driving in hard one last time, Sokka lets himself release, letting out jets of cum into his lover that he knows Zuko won’t wash out for the whole day, the dirty slut. Rolling back to their sides, Sokka places a gentle kiss against the older man’s neck. “I love you.”

Humming contentedly, Zuko snuggles his ass back against Sokka, “Love you too,” he excitedly looks over his shoulder at Sokka. “Can we do this every morning?”

“I’ve created a monster,” Sokka exclaims wildly, throwing up his arms dramatically. He gets an elbow in the ribs for his trouble, but it just makes him laugh. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much to everyone who has been so supportive of all my kinktober stuff so far! i'm having a lot of fun and loving the zukka nation support


End file.
